


Tentacles Fun

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Choking, Cock Rings, Light Petting, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Orgasm, Self-Lubrication, Sounding, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Tentacles, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: Hyuck wanted to see Marks tentacles since he never saw those kind of supernatural humans!





	Tentacles Fun

“WHAT TF IS THIS MARK????” Hyuck screams as he enters his shared room with Mark.

“What?” He said calmly, not knowing whats going on.

“YOUR BACK- on.. YOUR BACK!” Hyuck pulled him to a mirror, grey, holo shining tentacles were looking out from his back.

“Oh yeah.. right.” Mark said without any worry, got them hiding inside his body

“I washed them in the shower and totally forgot to get them back inside, thanks!” He pats Hyuck shoulder and got his shirt on.

“Wait what? HOLD ON A SECOND!” His shirt got stripped off again, aggressively.

“Do it again! I never saw something like this!” 

“Hyuck we are at a supernatural school, how comes that u never saw tentacles?” 

Hyuck wasted no second and turned Mark around so his back is in front of him. 

Waiting….

“Are you trying? Are you doing anything?” Hyuck asks and expected them to come out, but nothing happens.

“OH. You wait OMG sorry! Yes, here!” Mark was being dumb, he let them out. Hyuck breathes in.

“All?” 

“What all? Mark what ALL?” Hyuck just watches the normal thick ones coming out, already surprised at the holo shine.

“Those are just the standard ones. I can show you the little one too. But a lil warning. They do whatever they want.” He giggles and waited for an answer.

“Y-yes, okey..” Hyuck was not sure but curious.

Thin tentacles came out, first swirling around the thick ones but suddenly Hyuck felt like.. he got caught.

“T-turn around, i have the feeling they are watching me!” He didn’t even dare to touch 

Mark, scared that the tentacles would do something to his precious hands.

Mark looks down at him. 

“Sorry, the little ones are literally bitchy, hehe.” He scratches his neck in embarrassment, cuz he is about to learn it actually in this school, controlling.

“You really don’t need to be scared” Mark came a step closer. The tentacles waving from behind, Hyuck saw how a thin one came towards his face.

He got big eyes, looking between Mark and the thing.

“If you are scared u will them scare away! Calm down.” 

Hyuck breathes in and out, ‘it’s mark, it’s just mark’ the thought.

The little tentacle came closer and rubbing itself on the side of the sun kissed neck.

“See? It likes you.” Mark said proud and tries to pull the thin one back a bit, but it doesn’t wanted to. 

Mark thought that they really like Hyuck, what he was happy about. But as soon 3 other thin tentacles came to Hyuck he knew something was odd. 

The younger trusted Mark and even started petting it and giggles at the feeling. 

“Hyuck…” Mark slowly says, not scaring the tentacles.

“Hmm?”

“Go away… slowly.” The calm voice of him didn’t fitted into the situation at all, but Hyuck got the message and slowly tried to free himself. 

Mark watches, he can’t do anything about it, pulling them back in would give Mark an slap the next time he pulls them out.

“Mark, why?” Hyuck says petting the last one away.

“Never went 3 at the same time to someone, i don’t know what this is, but before anything bad happens.,, you know” he slowly walked back when Hyuck was free. 

“Oh, okey. Ehm imma grab something to eat then. You coming.. later of course.” 

“Yeah i will just. Handle this here, but go ahead please”

Hyuck nodded and close the door behind him.

  
  


Mark sat down, breathing out. Finally letting the cramps of his shoulder go. If Hyuck would pay attention in call, he would know what touching and petting means, well, he doesn’t know that Mark is in love…

-Later that day-

“Omg i'm so full! It was so delicious” Hyuck groans out and rubs his belly.

Mark just ‘hmm’s and lays down in his bed

“Are you okey?”

“YES! Yes, i am! Just tired” Mark murms out and waves it off, eventually falling asleep.

-

-

-

“AgggHhh Mark, right there!” “Deeper!” “Fuck, i love this! I love you!” “More! One more please!” 

His sights was blurry but he definitely knew it was Haechan. Those whiny noises only could be him.

“Right there!” “oh my god!” 

Mark sight got clearer, seeing how a thick Tentacle was with his dick inside Hyuck. The thin ones working on the dick from the other. Hyuck was full of the lube from the tentacles, literally shining. One of the thin ones made his way into Hyucks dick, making him whine out so loud. He doesn’t know if he should be weirded out or really REALLY turned on.

“Mark! Harder! Please.” Hyuck snapped his hips on the dick

“Mhhh gimme one, the thick one behind you. Cum here.” Hyuck had his hands out, welcoming the tentacle. Kissing and Licking it, squeezes and sucks too. Mark groans out at the feeling, this is so good! Hyuck took it into his mouth and work wonders with his tongue. Mark was so close, chasing his orgasm while fucking into Hyuck. 

“HHH! Don’t cum! I want more” Hyuck whines out, and surprisingly the thin ones listening to him. They slung around Marks dick working like a cock ring. He wasn’t able to cum.

“They love your sluttines.” Mark growls out and makes Hyuck giggle.

“They love me cuz i give them pets and good blow jobs” 

The tick tentacles from Hyucks mouth caresses the sunkissed body. Sometimes sucks some skin in. 

“I love your tentacles, and of course you too.” He smiles and kisses the tentacle while having eye contact with Mark.

“They still gonna listen to me.”

“Sure, show me Marki” Hyuck grins, thinking that he owns tentacles 

“Destroy him.” He says and glares down at the naughty boy. 

The thin ones fucks into Hyucks dick in such a speed, pulsing around it and squeezing his balls. Hyuck moans out and throws his head back, shuddering at the feeling. Mark thrusts hard, the tentacle curves up at his sweet spot, making his eyes roll back. 

Hyuck was out this world, never felt this good.

“f-FUCK!” Hyuck cursed out

“P-pull them out! C-CUM!” He couldn’t cum with the tentacle inside his dick, Mark grins and slowly pull it out, not even a second later white seed squirted out. Marks name fell from his lips, clenching so hard around his dick. Mark felt how the tentacle went away frow playing with the wall, it started sucking his tip while he still fucks into the tight hole.

“Shit shit shit shi-“ mark groans out and gripped Hyucks hips hard, letting his full length sit inside while cuming.

“Mark? Mark lee? MARK!” Hyuck screams.

  
  
  


Mark jumps up, fuck.. a dream. Hyuck beside him with a thin tentacle in his hand, petting.

“I thought i should wake you up, cuz they came out and i was worried. I hope i calm them with petting.

“A-ah… yes” Mark didn’t dare to pull the blankets down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading!
> 
> My NSFW/D twt: @HyucksPup


End file.
